Wiki navigation menus and wiki tools
''Note: This info is old, and this page is kept for historical purposes, and because other pages link to this.'' Top :Note: The '''tools' menu is at the top right. Put your cursor over it (without clicking) to see the menu.'' Wiki navigation Return to top. See: . MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. This is the setup page for the local site navigation menus at the top of the page. To find the page for your wiki substitute the subdomain name for YOURWIKI: *http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation *http://YOURWIKI.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation Increase the number of navigation menus Return to top. *'Community: Forum: Beyond the Wiki-navigation limits.' *'Community: Forum: MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation has lost some menus on the Cannabis Wiki.' The forum threads explain how to increase the number of navigation menus at the top of the page, and the number of items in the menus. For an example; see MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation, and its edit window here. More than 10 items in a menu may cause problems with 17-inch monitors (or any monitor set to 1152 by 864 resolution or lower). This is especially true when people use any font size larger than the default size. This is true for any Wikia page with the full header and top banner ad. Look at the Main Page, for example. If there are too many items in a menu the menu can extend below the screen, and so the last items in the menu are not visible. Look at the menus and set your "Minimum font size" preference in the Firefox browser to 15 (tools menu, options, content tab, advanced button). Set your screen resolution to 1152 by 864 resolution or lower, in order to see how close that the bottom of some menus come to the bottom of the screen. Moving Random Page, Wiki Activity, and Search out of the way If you have enough navigation menus, then the Random Page and Wiki Activity buttons may get in the way of the menus. Also, on pages with the admin dashboard, the search form may also get in the way. For a solution see: *community:Forum: Navigation menu problem on admin dashboard Wiki tools in navigation menus Return to top. Community: Forum: Need history link that works in Wiki-navigation. This forum has JS for adding history and "what links here" links to one of the navigation menus. It also has JS for adding links for changing the skin for a page. See the Monobook and Vector links in the "Wiki tools" menu at the top of the page here. You can right-click those links and open them in new tabs in your browser. Then you can compare the skins. The default skin for non-logged-in users is the Wikia skin. You can choose the default skin that you see by going to your preferences (user profile tab). JS Return to top. MediaWiki:Common.js. This is where the JS is added. To find the page for your wiki substitute the subdomain name for YOURWIKI: *http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js *http://YOURWIKI.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js You can experiment on your personal JS page. Don't forget to change YOURWIKI and YOURUSERNAME: *http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/User:Timeshifter/wikia.js *http://YOURWIKI.wikia.com/wiki/User:YOURUSERNAME/wikia.js CSS Return to top. MediaWiki:Wikia.css. This is where the CSS is added. To find the page for your wiki substitute the subdomain name for YOURWIKI: *http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css *http://YOURWIKI.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css See also: *http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css *http://YOURWIKI.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css You can experiment on your personal CSS page. Don't forget to change YOURWIKI and YOURUSERNAME: *http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/User:Timeshifter/wikia.css *http://YOURWIKI.wikia.com/wiki/User:YOURUSERNAME/wikia.css Submenu possibilities Return to top. It may be possible to adapt some JS and CSS solutions for implementing nesting menus and submenus. See: community:Forum: Can sidebar site navigation be returned in a show/hide box?#JS and CSS for nested hover menus in the sidebar. Some of the JS and CSS used for Halopedia's site navigation might be adapted. See the nested menus used in this wiki: *http://www.halopedian.com/Main_Page *Look for the sections labeled "JS Tab System" in the pages linked below: *http://www.halopedian.com/MediaWiki:Common.css *http://www.halopedian.com/MediaWiki:Common.js Category:Cannabis Wiki Category:Searches Category:Site problems and bugs